FANS: Adventure
by Bob-365
Summary: After the events of SAO, Felice Akaraki, a survivor of the catastrophe, was whisked away into the world of Remnant. There she meets Samuel Chaillet, Nova Greyfang, Angel Genesis, Teams, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, and hilarity ensues! RWBY and SAO belong to their respective owners. There might be some OCxOC Special thanks to my friend, LancettaBreeze for co-writing. Check him out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: First Steps

It had been about two years since SAO was cleared... But even then I couldn't get these damned memories out of my head. Especially that one fight... By the gods, Laughing Coffin was a horrid group of people... Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Felice Akaraki. I'm a SAO survivor. You won't find much about me, since I was one of the lower members of one of the forerunning guilds. I'm a rapier user, and I entered the game with my boyfriend, Blades Akarari. Don't ask why our last names are so similar. I have 100% no clue. So, anyway I was sitting on a hill, polishing my rapier. It was the only thing I had to truly remind me...

So... Anyway, the point is, I was thinking about the past I'd suffered as one of the victims of SAO. Oh, just in case you don't know, SAO stands for Sword Art Online. I'd been thinking about joining this new game called Gun Gale Online, or GGO. Of course that was before I'd been struck by lightning. So yeah. I woke up in a crater. A rather large crater. Of course, that didn't change the fact that A. Most of my clothing had been charred off by the lightning, and B. There was at least five people staring at me. I am _so _lucky that I carry extra clothing in my pack... Speaking of, where was it? Oh. That kid has it. And he's running away. One thrown rapier later, I had my pack back. After getting it out of the tree. Okay, yes, I pinned the kid to the tree. And yes, he _might_ have died. It's not like I haven't killed before, though...

So, with my pack over my shoulder, and some fresh (if slightly burnt-smelling) clothes on, I started exploring my new location. I soon found out that it was named Beacon Academy. A loud explosion shook the ground slightly. I ran over to see what it was, and a young girl in a red cloak was sitting in front of another, slightly burnt girl. I slowly turned around and walked away.

I sat next to a fountain and went over what I had left in my pack. After gathering that I had about five granola bars, two bottles of water, and a Twix bar, I heard someone start to speak. I walked over and found that there was someone giving a speech. I stood towards the back, and listened.

*Microphone noise*... "I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Aaand this is where I fell asleep. When I woke up, there was a young girl, with orange hair and a... Giant... Axe... Okay, I assumed I was going crazy. Especially since this young girl had _fox ears on her head_. Behind her stood another pair of kids... It wasn't much longer before I got their names...

* * *

Hey, hows it going? I'm Samuel. Samuel Chaillet (pronounced Kai-yay). Im 17 years old, terribly sexy, and utterly confused. Why? allow me to explain.

I just got to Beacon, and was chillin' with my friends, Nova Greyfang and Angel Genesis, when someone exploded. Thats not something you see everyday. I looked over to see two girls, both I nicknamed on the spot. Frosted Flakes was yelling at Red for something about dust or whatever. "What's her problem?" I asked Nova. She just shrugged. She doesn't talk much. Or at all for that matter.

Oh yeah, i forgot to introduce my friends. Ill start with Nova. Nova is one of my friends from Sygnal. She is short, around 5' 4", bright orange hair, big… assets, to say the least. and her weapon of choice is a giant, about thirty foot axe. It also doubles as a grappling hook. And a baseball bat... Don't ask. Anyway, it's retractable to hide in the sleeve of her kimono. And it's a sniper rifle/Desert Eagle. That depends on if its retracted or not. Oh! Right. She's also a faunus, with fox ears and tail.

Next is Angel Genesis. She's my other friend from Sygnal. She's a bit taller than Nova, around 5' 6". She has white hair, which is natural. Don't ask her about it, she might get really defensive and almost kill you. If you can't tell by that, she's also kind of a tsundere. Don't ask her about that either. She might almost kill you. Dont talk to her about herself, or she might almost kill you. But I digress. Her weapon of choice is a broadsword/bow hybrid, and she can use it well. She also never has to worry about ammo issues, since because of her semblance, she can manipulate dust into a lot of different forms. She can make anything, as long as she doesn't forget all of the different types of dust that she keeps in her trench coat of doooooooooom.

Anyway, if experience told me anything, its that if there's an explosion, you run away from there ASAP. Especially if the cause is a person thats allergic to dust and a moody girl. Learned that the hard way. Thats why Im the leader of our little ragtag team of peeps. to keep my friends from fighting. I turned towards Angel. "See, thats what happens when you two fight." She just glared at me.

'People are starting to go inside, people are talking about a speech or something.' said the subtitles that magically appeared in the bottom of our vision. Thats Nova. She has the magicalness of subtitles. anyway, we walked in, and the room was **packed**. _Like, everybody's in here. I know this is a school and all, but… meh. I shouldn't worry about that. I've got more important things to do. _The microphone blared/squealed/did a thing, and an old-ish man, Professor Ozpin, i think, started talking. But as he was speaking, I noticed that he sounded a little… off.

After the speech, everybody started going out of the room. 'Hey guys, look.' We turned to see what she was pointing at, a girl, around the same age as us, sleeping on the ground. "I know that this guys old, but even **I** didn't think he was that boring." We walked over. "Is she hurt?" I asked. Reason being she smelled like smoke. 'Negative. She's fine'. replied Nova. 'And she's not Frosted Flakes either. She's... elsewhere.'

"Either way, we can't leave her here." Said Angel. "For once, I agree." I said. "Is there, like, some sort of medic place or something?" 'If i remember the map correctly, theres an infirmary in the East Wing, right next to the Cafeteria.' I'm pretty sure she should have said more if the girl hadn't woken up.

"What? I just fell asleep..."


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

_**(Samuel's P.O.V.)**_

Initiation started. Yay. I could be less excited. Rumor has it that you get catapulted off of a…catapult. self explanatory. Problem is, hights and i don't mingle very well if you catch my drift. So anyway, there we were, on Beacon Cliff. and Headmaster Ozpin began one of his famous speeches.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Now, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Also, each of you will be getting teammates. Today. These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. With that in mind, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

He got… mixed responses, to say the least. Red, the girl who exploded, screamed "What!?", One girl with a pink outfit and orange-ish hair leaned over to the person next to her and said "See? I told you!" My response was different, and mostly internal.

_Dangit. _I thought. Yes. I was so shocked that I couldn't even find the energy to swear or make a witty comment or something. _This sucks. Oh well. I'll just find Nova. hopefully. or Angel. I just hope that I don't get the curse of being partners with Armored Asshat over there. _The person I was talking about was Cardin Winchester, my sworn enemy. He is probably the worst stereotype of a racist. Ever. He had, like, a personal campaign to make Nova, Angel, and I as miserable as possible. He also hates every faunus ever, and people who associate with them, White Fang or not. He's a douche. Lets leave it at that.

Anyway, before i knew it, I was launched off of the thingy. And I didn't have my weapons out. I was screwed. Suddenly, something tagged the back of my shirt and pinned me to a tree. _Thats good, at least I might have a partner. or someone might have taken pity. _I looked down and saw Angel.

"Hi."

She just scoffed and snapped her fingers. The thing which was holding me up disappeared, and I fell fifteen feet straight down and landed on my face. If that isn't the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened, I don't know what is. _Welcome to Beacon. A place full of opportunities. Opportunities indeed. _I thought sarcastically as I got up, brushed the leaves off of me, and faced Angel.

For awhile we just stared at each other. Awkward.

"Well, We better get going, or were going to get left behind" Said Angel, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. um… Where are we supposed to be going? I kind of wasn't paying attention"

She facepalmed. 'Nuff said.

"Just pick a direction and run. We're bound to find the Forest Temple soon enough." she said.

"That is the most generic set of directions I have ever received. Its perfect!" I said overenthusiastically ('cause why the hell not?) and we raced into the woods.

Running through the woods was… anticlimactic to say the least. _I would love to fight an Ursa. or a King Taijitu. but this is just so boring. _Suddenly, a pack of Beowolves jumped out. _Finally! _ I pulled out my weapons: dual elbow blades/tonfas combined with machine guns. "Bring it on!" I yelled at them. And they did. twenty seconds, a lot of ammo, and blade swings later, they were all dead. I sighed and sheathed my blades. Then I made my way over to Angel."Whew! That was refreshing! I wish I could do that again! HAHA!" I laughed.

Miss Tsundere wasn't impressed. She just sighed and walked away. "Glad to hear it. Now lets go." So we continued running.

On the way to heaven-knows-where, we saw Nova. Angel waved, and Nova waved back. She then showed us a White Bishop chess piece, and then pointed in the military way that said "go there" So we did. A while later, we saw a bunch of other chess pieces in some really cool ancient-looking ruins.

"This is it. We should probably take the piece that would get us on the same team as Nova and her partner. Speaking of which, Who was Nova's partner, anyway?"

"I believe it was Mistery Girl from yesterday." Angel said. "at least that's who I saw, anyway."

"Oh, right. Wasn't her name, like Felicia or something?" I honestly couldnt remember. "She has the most confusing name ever."

"I know, right? It was Felice… Kakariki or something. Weird name, indeed."

"Also, I've never heard that particular accent before. Totally strange."

"Agreed."

* * *

_**(Felice's P.O.V)**_

...So I got launched off a catapult. Okay, that wasn't the best thing that could have happened to me. Buut... I guess there could have been worse things too. Like being eaten by a giant bea-... Oh wait. Anyway, I ended up driving my rapier into a tree... And it snapped. Well shit. So now I have half a rapier, and I'm falling down through a forest. I instinctively took a pose I would have in SAO, and... Holyshitwhat'shappeningtomyrapierwhyisitglowingswordskillsshouldn'twork. Fortunately, my rapier was repaired now, although, I realized, that didn't fix the fact that I was still falling at rather obscenely high speeds. Fortunately I landed on something soft. 'Get the hell off me!'

"Whoareyougetoutofmyhead"

'...Geez you're dumb.'

"..."

'...'

We stared at each other for a while longer before remembering what Ozpin said earlier.

"So... Guess we're partners now."

'Yep. I was hoping for Samuel, but...'

"Who?"

'The guy I was with when you woke up.'

_Riiight. Remind me to... Eh, screw it._ "So what now?"

'We gotta find the token things. I feel like they look like chess pieces.'

"They probably do."

'Right.'

So, we ran off in search of these... Tokens. We ran through the forest, killing several things, etc. We seemed to be one of the first pairs to the area, and we took a white Bishop piece. On our way back, we saw another pair run by. Nova waved to them, showed them the piece we grabbed, and we continued on our way. Later on, we ran into a giant bear... Thing. Being generally stupid, I ran straight at it. One failed attempt at a stab, and one bite later, I'm sitting crosslegged, and with my arms crossed. In the bear's gut. After a few minutes I could get out because Nova cut the thing in half. But not before smacking it around like it was a flipping toy! I crawled out of the ruined bear's gut covered in stomach acids and bruises. I was about to thank her for saving me when she just stopped moving alltogether.

'dont move a muscle.'I heard a hissing noise behind me

"What the hell is that?"


	3. Chapter 3: Taijitsu, Batter Up!

_**(Felice's P.o.V)**_

Okay, I'll admit that I had never planned on fighting a giant snake, but that doesn't change the fact that I was fighting one. No, a pair of them. And they're _giant_ snakes! Nova rushed straight at them, and I yelled at her.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid fox?!"

One axehead to the chest and a few broken ribs later, I was stuck in a tree. Meanwhile, Nova was delivering a series of karate chops to the snake... thing. You'd think they wouldn't do much, but she had retracted the axe back into her kimono. Meaning that she now had a torn kimono. And an arm covered in blood. That wasn't hers. While I was busy climbing down from the tree, Nova managed to get her gut pierced by a fang. Hell if I know which snake did it, they both look the same to me. Nova managed to fire a few shots off, and the snake reared it's ugly head, pulling its fang from her gut. Nova scrambled towards me. I looked at my rapier, and shrugged, throwing it at the snake that bit her. Not my best choice. It did manage to slip its way down the throat of one of the snakes though.

The snake quickly exploded, and in its wake was a small wooden figure. Being the not-very-smart-person I am, I ran for the figure, feeling it was important. Nova managed to keep the other snake busy as I grabbed the figure. I smacked my hand against a tree and dropped it. Upon hitting the ground, the figure broke. Well that wa-

Another giant snake tore through the nearby bushes and bit into the one Nova was shooting at. Rustling in the bushes nearby, and I turned to stare at the approaching group, poised with a complete lack of weapon, aside from the figure, which had mended itself.

Novas friends came into view, and I felt some weird feeling to yell that my name's Felice.

"The name's Felice, dumbass!"

"Yeah, I totally knew that. No help involved."

"Yeah. Right."

'You think you two could cut the chit-chat? I'm kinda being attacked by a giant King Taijitsu here!'

"You're right. Lets do this!"

A few minutes later, and I felt compelled to yell again. "I have no idea why this is happening but I think I did something."

"You don't say?" Angel responded. I wonder if she was being sarcastic.

_**(A/N: LancettaBreeze here. Sorry about my portions being so short, but I tend to suffer minor writer's block. Sorry~!)**_

* * *

_**(Samuel's P.O.V.)**_

While Nova and Felice were getting their asses handed to them, Angel and I were trying to figure out where the heck we were.

"We were supposed to get to the cliff, right?" I asked just to make sure

Angel scowled. "Yes."

I heard an explosion, all too familiar familiar to me.

"Isnt that Novas gun?"

"Yes"

"Do you think the cliff is that way?"

Angel sighed. "Is this a game of 20 questions? Of course its that way. We both know of Nova's flawless sense of direction."

I held up my hands. "fine, fine. Have it your way. Lead the way, Miss Moody." I then realized my mistake. You don't call Angel Genesis names.

Angel turned around. Very. Slowly. "What did you just call me?"

_Meep._

She reached for her sword, like she was going to deal punishment.

I decided to make like a tree and leaf. "Id love to stay and chat, but now is the time I flee towards Nova and away from my impending doom. Ciao!" And I RAN.

Anyway, when I got there, after much… Evasive action, I got to Nova and Filipe (Wait… I don't think that sounds right. oh well.) As though she could read my mind...

"The name's Felice, dumbass!"

_how did she do that? _"Yeah, I totally knew that. No help involved."

"Yeah. Right."

'You think you two could cut the chit-chat? I'm kinda being attacked by a giant King Taijitsu here!'

I came to my senses. For once. "You're right. Lets do this!" I prepared my weapons, and charged toward the giant snake. _This thing is HUGE. I think its time to show off my semblance a little. Wait... Is that another one fighting it? How the heck does that happen?_ Once more, as if she could read my mind...

"I have no idea why this is happening but I think I did something."

"You dont say?" Angel said, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice. "Grimm aren't territorial. Even the biggest dunce would know that."

In saying that, I had a feeling that I would meet someone who would use that term a lot. Oh well, its not like that's something I need to worry about. Yet.

"You say that as though I actually know where I am."

"You mean you don't know where you are?"

'You two shut up and fight, dammit!'

"Okay, okay. Hold your panties. Jeez" I said, earning a few disappointed if not slightly annoyed glares from all three girls. Come to think of it, even the Grimm gave me a weird look. _Either_ _Im special like that, or I'm just crazy._ The King Taijitsu had apparently decided that fighting each other wasn't as interesting as slowly tearing me limb from limb. As such, they came charging at me, hissing in anticipation._. Probably time to fight now. else i'm gon' die._

"You can stop with the stupid brain accents now."

"Seriously, how do you do that? Its getting kinda creepy."

"Lets just say I've spent years studying human foes. I can probably figure out what you're thinking rather easily."

..._I can finally deduce two options about what she just said. One, she thinks i'm a threat (point for me) or she's been…_

I grinned. "You've been checking me out, haven't you?"

"You are literally the dumbest person I have ever met. I can see why she hates you." Felice pointed rather nonchalantly at Angel.

It was at this point that the Grimm just gave up. I still don't know why, nor will I ever want to. But needless to say, they went back to fighting each other. It wasn't much longer before one of them was dead. The one that was still alive lowered its head to Felice, staring at her... _Who's stupid now? I'm not the one reaching towards a King Taijitsu with no weapons._ So, yeah. Felice was reaching towards the Taijitsu's head. The beast just... Let her. _...Okay, I'm the stupid one. But I have to ask her how she did that, that's awesome!_ I ran towards Felice, and almost simultaneously her and the Taijitsu turned their heads to stare at me. Let me say right now, getting smashed in the chest with the tail of a bone-plated snake is **not fun**. Felice yelled an apology, and the Taijitsu dissipated into mist, which slipped into the wooden figure. Felice deposited the object in her pocket.

"Ow. That is all. just ow." Angel simply said.

I got up. Rather shakily, if I may add. "You say that like you don't care."

"I don't."

'Ooooooh you just got _Buurned_ '

I just sat there. _Why does everybody pick on me?_

Felice answered. "You'd think it's obvious. Here's two reasons. One: You're the only male in this group of four, making you a prime target. Two: You're just fucking stupid."

I just stared. "Wow. Just wow."

Just then, another King Taijitsu came. Yay. It seemed to sense the end of our conversation, and found a perfect time to kill us. Thank god, some real action.

Just then I came up with the absolute worst idea ever invented. I turned toward Nova. I yelled "Operation Batter Up!" and pointed at Felice.

Let me clarify something. Operation Batter Up was a 2 part process. Step 1, finding someone who is absolutely terrible (i.e., Armored Asshat or any Grimm). Part 2 is the actual batting. That is self-explanatory. Nova pulls out her axe and knocks the... offender (for lack of better term) into the next galaxy. In other words, by pointing at Felice, I gave her a de facto death sentence.

Nova glared at me, probably since Felice was her partner (and not in that way). 'The only person to be "battered up" is you!' She screamed (figuratively) and charged towards me.

Its now time to explain my semblance. My semblance is electrokinesis, meaning that I can manipulate electricity.

With that in mind, I added another part to O.B.U. Just as Nova swung her axe, I jumped up and placed a lightning ball underneath me. The resulting hit from Nova sent it flying straight forward, right into the King Taijutsu's face. Long story short, it suddenly had a lack of head matter, and it smelled like there was a **T.J's grillhouse** nearby.

I turned back towards Nova. "Its gone, gone, dead! Point for us! Home run! And the Grimm goes down!" Nova just grinned. 'Your such a dork.' I bowed. "Why, thank you milady." Then we both ended up laughing. Felice and Angel just gave each other a weird look, like 'what did we get ourselves into?'

\- Time Skip -

We were in the auditorium listening to the results of the initiation. "Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you have received the Black Bishop pieces, and from now on you will be known as team Cardinal (CRDL) lead by Cardin Winchester.

_Ugh. He's the leader of a team of grade-A assholes. What could possibly be worse? _Then, as if reading my mind...

"Trust me, there are worse things than simple jerks."

'I still don't know how you do that.' Nova said, as if to answer for me.

Angel and I just facepalmed. It was that strange.

Ozpin continued. "Jaune Arc, Lye Ren, Phyrra Nikos, and Nora Valkyr You have retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this moment forward you shall be known as team Juniper (JNPR), led by Jaune Arc."

One of the girls, Phyrra, gave... Jaune a playful punch on the shoulder that ended up being way too much for the poor guy to handle, and he fell over.

"Pchvahvscvxph" is the closest way I can describe the noise I made after that. I also noticed that everybody else in the room was trying (and failing) to hold in their laughter.

After the laughter subsided, Ozpin read off the next names. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao-Lang. You four have retrieved the White Knight pieces, and will be known as Team RWBY. The leader will be Ruby Rose."

Suddenly, and completely randomly, I found myself up on the stage. Last in line. Or first? Depends on how you look at it. Anyway. "Felice Akaraki, Angel Genesis, Nova Grayfang, and Samuel Chaillot. You will be known as Team FANS. The leader will be Felice Akaraki." A dull _thud_ resounded, and three heads turned. Felice was out cold.

'Come on, guys. We better carry her to the room.' We couldn't hear it, but Angel and I both know Nova sighed.

_**A.N. Hello, audience. Bob-365 here. Yes this is my first authors note, and yes, its been way too long. Anyway, hope you like the story so far. hope this chapter wasn't too weird for you guys. **_

_**Next time: One of Sam's ideas might actually decent. And backstory.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions, Part 1

_**Last time, on FANS: Adventure:**_

"_**Initiate Operation Batter Up!"**_

_**My semblance is electrokinesis.**_

"_**You will be known as team FANS."**_

_**(A/N. LancettaBreeze here. This is your language warning. Enjoy~)**_

_**(Samuels P.O.V.)**_

I paced around the room, serious. If I'm going to say this, its going to have to be genuine.

"What's with you, Sam? You seem off." Angel asked

"Well, you see, I think I've found something that will help... Us. As a team."

I had the team's attention at this point, (Well, aside from Felice. She was still just waking up.) probably 'cause i said 'us' toward Angel.

'This oughta be good' Said Nova.

I sat down. "If were going to be in this team, were going to have to do this." Then I pulled out...

A bottle.

All the girls scowled at me. "Are you serious?" Felice asked, with a hint of… was that fear?

I smirked, throwing the bottle out the window. "Am I ever?" A cat screeched somewhere.

"No. your point?"

"What I meant to say is that we need to introduce ourselves. Its the only thing we can do at the moment to get us to trust each other."

"And I'd want to do that why?"

I pointed towards Nova and Angel. "Just as they've learned, I'm actually a nice guy. Hopefully you will see that too. After you hear me not-so-tragic tale of woe."

'Here we go again' said Nova.

"I'm more likely to see your guts on the floor at this rate." Nova merely nodded in assent. It would be then that Nova and Angel would realize how close they were sitting to each other and scooch away.

"Riggght. Nova, You go first."

'How about you go first? You were the one who proposed this dumb idea."

"OK. Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away…"

"Not that hard to believe. I mean, we've already clued in on the fact that your brain might as well not exist." Felice butted in.

"I was one of Cardin's goons, desperately seeking 'friendship' in that cold grasp of his evilness. Little did I know, that he would go too far..."

_Flashback_

"_Hey, I heard that there's a new transfer student" Cardin said. "I also heard she's a Faunus."_

"_You mean one of those freaks?" Cardin's… best friend _(I now shudder at the thought) _Russell Thrush asked. Then he smirked. "I think we could have a little fun before she leaves."_

_I just stood there. "Isnt that a little extreme, though? I mean, she's still human enough, right?"_

_Cardin stared at me like I was the stupidest thing ever…_

"Thats debatable." Felice said.

'Do you want to start trusting him or not?'

"..."

"_How 'bout this? If you help teach her a lesson, I give you my lunch"_

_I thought for a whole 99 trillionths of a second before deciding "No, not worth it."_

_Cardin turned around, slowly. "What did you say?"_

_My fast thinking (5 seconds this time) earned me an answer. "I mean… It wouldn't be wise, 'cause i heard she already made her weapon. So… if you pick on her, she might beat you."_

_Cardin thought for a good 5 trillionths of a second, then an evil smile crossed his (not so) mangy face. "I know, we'll just wait until tomorrow, when we start forging our weapons, to see what kind of weapon she has. Then, I'll make a weapon that can combat her's in any situation."_

_He may be dumb, but hes not stupid._

"That's doesn't even make any sense."

"So?"

'Just shut up so he can get to the part where I hand Cardin's ass to him'

"You're spoiling the story, Nova..."

_Anyway, 'The Forging Day of Fate and Defence of the Faunus' began. The teacher called the newcomer, Nova, up to show off her weapon(s). And by 'show off' He meant a combat demonstration. The faunus shook her head, drawing attention and alighting upon the fact that she was a fox. Faunus. Fox faunus._

_And she didn't. Then Cardin made fun of her and went bye-bye. The End._

'That didn't happen and you know it'

"But you spoiled the story. Now it won't be cool"

Nova used her famous 'Glare of Death'

"meep."

_Fine, fine. Cardin stood up and started yelling at Nova. "That's it? You're just going to say no? You think you have the right to say no?"_

_I sighed. "Cardin, stop. She doesn't want to do it. Let her not do it."_

"_No, you stop it. she deserves it."_

"_No, she doesn't"_

"_Detention, Mr. Winchester." The teacher said._

_Cardin glared. "You'll pay for that." and sat back down._

_A few weeks later, after we got all of our weapons completed, Cardin was sharpening his mace-knife-splody-thingy. I could tell by his facial expression that he was planning something big. And I was the main focus. Me and Nova. Suddenly, subtitles at the bottom of my vision said '__Hey. Meet me at the front entrance.'_ _Me, being… me, decided to do what the subtitles said. I had my weapons made anyway, so if it was some sort of trick, I could just use them._

_So I went to the front entrance and saw Nova. There was still no sign of her weapon though... I was sure she had one. Shame, it would have been cool to see it. Then I ended up seeing it the e-_

'No. your not allowed to end it yet.'

"Ugh. Fine."

_After introducing ourselves, Cardin showed up. "Hey, what are you two losers up to? having a tea party?"_

_'__If you value your intestines, I would highly recommend you leave.__'_

"_And if I refuse?"_

_'__Not my funeral. Don't care.__'_

_Nova Then proceeded to reveal her weapon. A, like, fifty-foot-long axe that doubled as what looked like a bazooka. '__Batter Up." __Cardin then proceeded to run the opposite way. but not before he was forced to take a right to the nearest wall._

"And that is how I met your moth- I mean Nova. The moral of the story? Don't fuck with Faunus. Felice, Your turn"

"Do I _really_ have to? It's not as particularly interesting, and stupid, as yours."

"Yes. Besides you interrupted my story, now I can to yours."

"Whatever."

_**A.N. Bob-365 here. So, whaddya think so far? Now you know what Samuel thinks of Cardin, and some secret(?) between Nova and him. Hope you like. And feel free to tell me if it gets too… Steamy (that last word was Lancetta's fault) I meant Languagy. Yeah. Cause i might be forced to re-rate it M. Just sayin'.**_

_**Ciao!**_

* * *

_**(Felice's P.O.V.)**_

_Right, lets start with where my life actually became not a boring story in a pile of less boring stories. So, there was this video game, called Sword Art Online. You wouldn't recognize it, obviously. Anyway, I bought the game and logged in, along with my boyfriend (Yes Samuel, I have a boyfriend. Flippin' deal with it.) We spent about half an hour grinding up._

"If you know what she means." Smirked Samuel, with a stupid laugh.

I sighed. "Tack another on the stupid counter."

'Agreed.'

_Anyway, I soon found myself in the main plaza, I stood next to Blades, that's my boyfriend. Some weird guy in a cape, and I'll add that he was fucking HUGE, appeared overhead._

"Huge? In what way?"

'Could you shut up? Please?'

"I second that."

"Ughhhhh. Fiiiiiiiine."

_Samuel, stop butting in. Anyway, long-ass giant speech, and suddenly mirrors. Oh bam, I looked how I did in real life. Yada yada yada, die in the game, die in real life, that kind of thing doesn't happen often, but when your life was as shitty as mine, you'd kinda expect it. Anyway, we went out with a shrug once the speech was over, and just continued grinding._

"If you know what she-"

'Samuel, shut your mouth or lose it along with the rest of your head.'

_Thank you. Sooner or later we ended up joining up with a group of people who were off to go kill the floor one boss. I'll be frank, we were kinda overleveled but we really didn't care, and didn't really do anything that would show it. So... We fought everyone, bla bla bla, that's all you need to know._

**Epilogue (Angel P.O.V)**

I was busy reading a book, when Felice suddenly cried out...

"Wait, Samuel's your _what_?!"

'N-Nothing, nothing!'

Samuel happened to walk in just then "you guys talkin' about me?"

A solid double "No" and an axe. Samuel was through several walls, and met the chest of someone... Not particularly happy to see him.

I just went back to reading my book. Ugh. Boys...

"What the hell are you doing!? Get your face out of my boobs you pervert!" I heard from the other room. Samuel and his bad timing…

...he deserves it.

* * *

_**A.N. Hey guys, Bob-365 here. Sorry for taking so *boop*ing long to update, But with High School, bad Internet connections, and other fanfictions, 'tis bound to happen sometimes, right? No hard feelings? Anyway, hope you enjoy the story so far, and review if you dont. If you tell us why it sucks, we'll make sure to make it not suck (As much) in the future. Ciao!**_

_**Next time, on FANS: Adventure. Samuel can no longer interrupt (thank goodness) and even more backstory.**_


	5. Chapter 5: La Intro, Parte Deux

_**Last time, on FANS: Adventure,**_

"_**It's time for Introductions"**_

"_**That's how I met your moth- I mean Nova."**_

"_**Wait… What!?**_

_**A.N. This obligatory language warning is brought to you by: Bob-365, and the (not-so) Holy Realm of His Mind (Woooo!).**_

_**(Angel P.O.V.)**_

Hey, Angel Genesis here. Where were we again? Oh, yeah. As Samuel was being chased around by some blond chick (looks like he found a new friend. If by friend you mean violent murderer), I took some initiative. "So, I guess it's my turn."

'No way, Its my turn'

"We already heard you life story, Nova. Now its time for mine."

'No, it isn't'

"Yes, it is."

This went on for several minutes, accompanied by the screaming of Samuel as he got beaten up. 'Shut up, Samuel. You deserve it.'

I pulled some Dust and brandished it. "Dont make me use this."

Nova looked unimpressed. 'You do realize this will blow you up too, right?'

"I don't care."

So then I threw the Dust in her face. Then I turned to Felice. "Now would be a good time to run."

"What the fu-" I just grabbed her and started running.

Nova sneezed, and time slowed to a crawl, like in one of those cheesy action movies. As Felice and I dove out, the resulting explosion blew her out the window.

As luck would have it, we landed right next to Samuel, now bruised up by the blond girl. He just laughed stupidly. "Boom." I ignored him, one of my many talents.

"Anyway, where were we?"

Felice just stared. "Um, I think you were introducing me, or something."

_Right. So let's get to it. I honestly have no idea where to start, so I'll continue where Samuel left off. During the events of that...thing, I was a transfer student from Vacuo. At the time, the only bit of news that i could get from the school at the time was that some faunus and her boyfriend had beaten up one of the bullies, Cardin Winchester._

"Hold up, hold up. So they **are** in a relationship?" Felice asked, genuinely shocked that such an idiot like Samuel could get a girlfriend.

'No, were not. Did you not hear that entire conversation last chapter?'

Nova appeared behind us, with the unmistakable smell of burnt hair.

"Nova, what are you talking about? Are you doing more made-up '4th wall' shenanigans?"

'It's not made up! I swear its real! and they can too! Hello, Audience!'

Felice just stared. "Whos 'they?'"'

'...That doesn't matter, your brain might explode from the confusion..'

(Nova's been doing this... thing lately where she either stares off into space, or drops hints that someone invisible is there. It's ridiculous, I know.)

"I think Sam's idiocracy is rubbing off on you. Now, if you'll excuse us, I've got that same idiot's request to fulfill."

I pulled some more Dust out of my Trench Coat of Doom. Another Dust-induced explosion later, I continued.

_I swear, some stuff never gets done. Anyways, I wanted to see how tough those guys really were. I mean seriously, bullies are supposed to be tough. If I could beat those two, then I could gain a reputation. I was obsessed with gaining a few friends, and I thought that I could start by at least getting a sparring partner. Practice day came along, and i was interested in finding those two. I found them, fought them, and won. Yes, I might have abused Nova's allergy to Dust and caused her to explode in Samuel's face. Rumors can come in handy, too you know._

_The boy, who later introduced himself as Samuel, said, "Wow, your really strong. Care to join us in our quest to stop all of the jerks in Sygnal?"_

_**(A.N. Hey, remember last chapter when Sam was talking about whatever? He was talking about Sygnal. Mah bad.)**_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Suddenly, subtitles appeared at the bottom of my vision. '__He means Cardin Winchester and his thugs'_

_"Oh. Okay, I guess. What's in it for me?"_

_"The appreciation for defeating the biggest, most worst Armored Asshat ever. And cake. nuff said."_

"_Ohhhkay?" __**This guy is weird.**_

_As if to read my mind, the subtitles said: '__Don't mind him, He's weird sometimes_'

"_Hey, wouldn't it be funny if that was his nickname?" The boy added_

"_What?"_

"_Armored Asshat."_

'_That would be funny.'_

_Thus began Cardin's nickname and our friendship._

'Is it my turn yet?'

"Yes, Nova."

'Finally!'

_**A.N. Yes, this part was kinda (not really) short in the backstory swing of things, but we'll get more into rivalries and stuff later in the story. I'm also starting another fanfiction, so prepare for chapters to take longer to update.**_

_**Ciao!**_

* * *

_**Nova P.O.V**_

_Right! So to put it bluntly, I don't remember much of what happened before I washed up on the docks of Vale. All I know is that I had a giant axe and smelled like wet dog. Probably because I'm part fox, but that isn't the point!_

"Its the indent." Samuel said. "Heh heh. Get it? Shes a girl?"

He was then forced to take the nearest left. Through several walls. If someone were to look at me then, they'd probably think I was Asian with how my eyes were. _**(A/N: Stop that Nova.)**_ Aw...

I then had the strangest feeling of deja vu as some other girl yelled something about perverts and heard screaming. I would say some girl was in trouble if I didn't know it was Sam.

_Right, now that that's over. Back to the story. I wandered a while, and someone asked me if I was a lost little girl. Bad person. Wall for you. Wall for you, wall for you, WALLS FOR EVERYONE! (__**A/N: Seriously. Stop it.)**_ _Sorry..._

"No one said anything."

"Just ignore her, Felice..."

_I stumbled upon someone who rather easily detained me. They took my newfound weapon, and tied my arms, tail, and legs behind my back. My tail was tied to one of my legs... Pervert._

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHI-"

Bam. More walls for Samuel.

_I was blindfolded and thrown in the back of... Something. I never did find out. When the blindfold was removed, I was standing in front of some sort of school, and was apparently enrolled, despite having JUST shown up on the CONTINENT. Anyway, I went about the classes as normal. It's not like I had anything better to do. I couldn't help but overhear what some others were talking about... Seems they were talking about me. At least I remembered my name. I sent one of my messages to one of them, telling them to meet me in front of the school. He did, and the Armored Asshat followed him. Cardin soon regretted that. And thus began my completely unstable rela- I mean friendship with Samuel Chaillet._

"Wait, WHAT!?"

_No. Bad Felice. Wall for you._

"You really should stop that, Nova. You're going to severely hurt someone."

_Sorry, Angel..._ _W-What're you doing with that vial of Dust?!_

Pop. Flick. Boom. I was out the window. AGAIN. Go Go Gadget Axe Grappling-Hook-Thingy!

_**(A/N: I told you to stop, Nova... You're done for now.)**_

Then, for no reason except for the mean authors, _**(A/N: Strike three. You're out.)**_ the wind picked up, and my grappling hook thingy missed. One large crater later, the chapter ended.

_**(A.N. Oh for f-)**_

**CHAPTER END**


	6. Chapter 6: Team BLDE

_**Last time, on FANS: Adventure,**_

_**Thus began my unstable rela- I mean frienship**_

_**Wait. WHAT!?**_

_**SAO and RWBY don't belong to me or my friend. If they did, all of this weirdness would be canon (dun dun duuuuuun!).**_

_**WARNING: LANGUAGE! 'Nuff said.**_

_**Note: **_ **(Text like this is the authors interacting with the character. Most likely Nova, whom is the designated fourth wall breaker.)**

* * *

_**The Training Room, Beacon Academy**_

_**(Angel P.O.V.)**_

"UGHHHH I'm booooored." Samuel said. "I wanna fight somebody."

The teacher, Ms. Goodwitch, then announced, "Today, we will be pairing your teams as rivals."

Sam raised his hand. "So… can we fight them?"

'What do you think? They're called rivals for a reason.'

"Brayden, Laurent, Derice, Emily of team BLDE, please come down to the training floor. You will be paired with Felice, Angel, Nova and Samuel of Team FANS."

"Heeeeyah!" some random kid yelled.

'The hell are you?' The guy then sat back down, with a sheepish look on his face.

Brayden, the leader, was short, but in spite of his size, he wielded a halberd at least as tall as he was. It had a blade that was one giant 'Burn' Dust crystal. Brayden also wore a robe... There was a rather large bulge in the back of it, and the lower part of the robe seemed to be moving back and forth...

Laurent looks the strongest strongest of the bunch. He was bigger than Cardin, with muscles twice as big. He wielded a sword, and if I had to guess, his semblance was strength (no shit).

Derice had her face buried in a book, but judging by her blue hair and the dust crystals floating above her palm, she's either an expert dust user, or she's just got cool hair and I'm being stupid.

Emily, well, you couldn't tell much about her, considering her face was hidden behind a ninja hood Her choice of weapon was a pair of chain-scythes… as if hearing my thoughts…

"Ooooh, ninja!" To be frank, Felice kinda looked like an excited puppy upon reaching that conclusion.

"Ok, can I fight one of them now?" Samuel asked.

Goodwitch rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out, or rather don't."

I didn't need Felice's "magic" mind reading to figure out who he wanted to fight. "Samuel, don't pick the big muscled dude."

Sam gave me a puppy-dog look. "Why not? I could fight him, I'm smaller and faster, not to mention smarter. I'm my own freakin' force a nature. He's just stupid."

The guy, Laurent, stiffened. "What'd you just say, punk?"

Felice facepalmed. "Just don't. In your own words, 'you gon' die.'"

"No I won't! besides, Its obvious what his semblance is…"

_don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say iiiiiiiiiit…_

"...Its being a big, dumb chicken!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Except the heyah guy. He said, well, you know.

'He said it.' The subtitles proclaimed.

Felice nodded. "That was unnecessary, Nova."

"Yeah, I just said it. I could kick your sorry ass. Hand it to ya on a silver platter. Im going to ask you this once," He pulled out his weapons and activated his semblance, electricity crackling in the air. "Y'all want fries with that?"

The guy stared for a good five seconds, and then laughed. "You, beat me? Im a god compared to you." He pulled out his weapon, a sword. And it was HUGE. Like as long as Sam was tall. _Thats an_ _odd choice of weapon. Then again, he doesn't need to have a gun. This guy's huge. _"Bring it on."

Goodwitch pulled the rest of us onto the bleachers. "Things are going to get ugly."

Felice looked worried. Thats a first. "Are you sure that hes going to be okay?"

'How do you think we were able to survive Cardin all this time? Me. And that guy. We did a lot of it. Oh, and Angel helped too.'

_Stupid fox._

Before I was able to voice that thought (which Felice probably knew, that strange girl), the starting timer went off, and Samuel and… Laurent! That was his name! Anyway, they both charged at each other. The former, laughing like a maniac, and the latter just yelling.

'Samuel seems to be enjoying this. A little too much.'

"Understatement of the year. This guy is crazier than Akihiko."

'Gesundheit'

* * *

_**(Nova P.o.V)**_

Hello all~ My turn again~ **(Novaaa… you're not supposed to do that.)** Meep... Anyway, Samuel was about to have his ass promptly handed to him by Herakles over there. Hey, that should be his nickname! **(Nova, stop looking at our scripts...)** Wait, we have scripts?! Cool! Gimmie gimmie gimmie! **(No. Now get back to the story.) **Fine… Can I- **(NO.)** Sheesh, you always ruin my fun. Anyway, Sam and Herakles got into a fight pretty quickly. Sam was firing at Herakles, but the big guy either walked right through the line of fire or reflected the shots back with his sword. Sam tried zapping him, but Herakles had a rubber grip on his sword, just so that it was harder to accidentally let go of it... Well, probably, since the writers won't let me look at the scripts. **(Nova... Please. Stop doing that.)** Okay. Anyway, Herakles proceeded to pimp slap Sam across the room. Samuel did a backflip in typical anime style... And looked up just in time to see a sword In his face. Felice was up on her feet and was swiping her right hand down for... whatever reason. _Man she's full of all sorts of surprises, ain't she?_ Felice must have heard that because she sat back down and glared at me.

"Hey, don't judge. It's habit."

_Does it have anything to do with that SAO thingy?_

"Maybe."

Just then, everybody (except the heyah guy, who just yelled out his namesake) gasped. They were all looking at Samuel, who, at the last second, had summoned up Sonic's Lightning Shield. Geez, and the authors get on my case about breaking the 4th wall. **(Nova, that's part of his proverbial "moveset." If anything, that's our fault.)** OK... Wait, you finally admit!? YES! **(Bob, I think we need to limit Nova's fourth wall breaking skills.)** **(Agreed.)**

Anyway, let's see... Lightning shield went up, and Herakles suddenly learned how to fly. That reminds me of a song. Ahem... I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY! **(NOVA! JUST STOP!) **Hmph. Killjoys. Or killjoy. Or maybe its just part of the scr- **(...) (*Death Glare of Death*)** Fine... You know, after Samuel promptly got his tail handed to him on a silver platter, I decided I wanted to fight Brayden. You know. The less-big guy. With the giant halberd. That explodes things. **(Nova, you're not supposed to know that yet.)** Oops... Anyway, I stepped up, and the guy just laughed, pulling the hood of his cloak down. _Oh my God, he has horns._

"He has HORNS?! Let me fight him, Nova."

Both Brayden and I glared at Felice.

"F-Fine..."

I turned back to Brayden, who was cracking his knuckles. _Lets get this show on the road._

"Indeed. Though I shan't be blamed should thy head be removed from thine shoulders." _Cocky, huh?_

"Thee knowest not the least of it." _Hmph._

By the way, I made this one weapon for Felice a little while ago. Is basically one of those multi-pens, except as a sword and with Dust that way she could do cool things, like blow things up with, you know, big booms and Giant Explosions. Or she can make us run faster or freeze things or make plants grow or make pants- **(Nova, you know better than that.)** Sorry Lancetta... **(How do you know my name?!) **Reasons. :3 **(Bobhelpshe'slearningtextspeak)(Mother of God... Modificus Forgettus! XD) **wait. What were we talking 'bout? **(Success!)** Oh yeah. Make pants... Disappear! **(Bob. She's just playing along at this point.) (Oh.) **Now back to your programmed shattered wall that shouldn't exist. _Go, Flying Karate Wall!_ **(What the hell kinda name is that?)** I'm not the one who made it up. **(Riiiight... Anyways.) **Halberd blade met my foot and I went flying through several walls. Oh, and I lost. Yeah, that's kinda sad **(I guess you could say that Nova… is a one-hit wonder YEAHHHH-) (No. Bad Bob. *Thwap*) ***Sigh* You two are so useless sometimes. But yeah. I'm kinda stuck under a few walls now. **(Nova, you have a giant gu-)**

**Cheeeapter End**

**(Goddamnit, Nova...)**


End file.
